The present invention relates to a cartridge-type room heater, and more particularly, to a box-type room fan heater.
In a conventional box-type heating air fan or a room heater, as it is known, the heating portion is generally mounted within the outer housing body at a place between the fan and the air guide sheet or the guard mesh. The construction of such device is complicated. If however, dismantling of the fan or heater for repairing, maintaining or cleansing purpose becomes necessary, it would be very troublesome and would require the air guide sheet or the guard mesh at the front of the box body be removed before the heating facility portion could eventually be dismantled. Furthermore, during the dismantling of the fan or the heater, it is generally necessary to unscrew one by one the several binding screws. Working in such limited space inside the body of the box would also be very inconvenient. Also, during the summertime when the heating portion is not in use and it is desired that the fan be used only to circulate air, the most that one could do would be to turn off the electric current to the heater. The heating facility itself would still be lying idly inside the box body, and would restrict the volume of air flow. After a long time, dust would accumulate on the fan and would adversely affect the volume and power of air being discharged by the fan. Also, such a conventional heating fan can be used for a single purpose only; if the fan is to be employed as an air filter, the construction in the device would then tend to be even more complicated and this would result in the cost being greatly increased.